Prinxe Tupelo
The end of the war brought about a time of ease. A time of peace. Even among the royal family. The MudWing Prince Aster took time enjoying being a MudWing in the MudWing kingdom, enjoying the celebrations and feasts. Needless to say, he wasn't expecting an egg. Tupelo was the only surviving dragonet of the clutch, but regardless of that, Aster promised to raise Tupelo well, in a time of peace, and he'd be very happy. Tupelo was raised in a very nice environment, as the MudWing kingdom was much less tense, and Aster was able to take time aside to care for his dragonet. Tupelo was never put in a situation where he had to worry about being a prinxe. He raised happily! Playing games, playing with dragonets! The only obligation he ever was given was to start helping with the Canyon Concaves! And all he understood was he was making friends with even more tribes! Tupelo belongs to Enigma! Don't use any content on this page. Tupelo is revamped from one of my first WoF characters, he's very important to me! :Appearance Tupelo is a short and stubby little MudWing dragonet. He's not the most intimidating of MudWing prinxes but he's certainly not trying to be! Frankly, his snout is pressed much closer than it should be to his face and his spines are having quite a bit of trouble growing in. His scales are soft, with the texture of a toad's skin, and ears that struggle to keep themselves upright, and lag down his chin. His claws and horns are dull, his eyes large and wide. Otherwise, he looks like a healthy MudWing dragonet, with plenty of baby fat. The most striking feature about him is that he almost appears to glow. His scales appear to be made of honey, especially his underbelly, with a bubbly iridescent texture to match and a gleaming shine as well. His talons and face look drenched in honey as well, slathered over his dark scales. His eyes are a similar golden color, with dark brown irises. Tupelo loves dressing himself up with jewelry, with earrings, bracelets, and necklaces, but always in a modest amount. Too many get in the way of his very important adventures around the palace or Canyon Concaves! (He points out the nicks in his ears when he shows off his little collection of jewelry but the lack of him using it!) The most important piece of jewelry, however, is his heart locket, that he never goes anywhere without! It doubles as a music box, playing a gentle lullaby that he's grown up with when it opens. :Personality Tupelo is a genuine, sweet, little dragonet. He hasn't fully grasped sense of responsibility so he lives day to day solving his little problems and helping his similarly little dragonet friends! He's convinced himself he's extremely smart, filled up with trivia and tips and always looking out for his friends and family! He's been taught modesty, but every so often he'll try suggesting his own ideas to his Queen Auntie and she'll thank him for his help! Obviously, since she's Queen Auntie, her word must mean something! He loves having fun, making up games, and sharing them with his friends. He loves puzzles and figuring out problems. Though, he has a harder time handling bigger problems. He takes to stress quite quickly and worries about many things. After seeing how Queen Moorhen turned out, Prince Aster tries letting him enjoy be a dragonet, rather than pushing responsibility upon him. Regardless, Tupelo loves his friends and looking out for them. He's a bit shy, however, and often needs to be thrown into making friends with a much more extroverted buddy to start palling around. He looks up to his friends and family and loves receiving praise and feedback when he does speak up! He's able to speak to a group or a crowd, but when it comes to truly making friends, his nerves often get to him, and he stutters and looses his train of thought much more easily, trying to know what would prove he's really worth talking to! :Talents Tupelo has all of the typical MudWing abilities. His fire breath makes him nervous, but he's fully capable, though his armored scales are probably still developing. While he does feel quite comfortable sinking into mud for a nice nap, he much prefers splashing around and goofing off instead, which often leads to more wounds like scratches on his talons from stepping on hidden rocks. He has a high pain tolerance, however, and often never notices when he's bleeding. But besides that, Tupelo is smart and quite witty, for a dragonet. He's a good problem solver and often never needs to ask adults for help for most tasks. He's resourceful and little inventions he's made up are littered all over his living spaces, whether they be ladders or sticks to knock things off shelves or even sleds to carry heavy things around! And with a bit of an obsession with animals, Tupelo is wonderful at mimicking them. He loves making frog or toad noises and croaking, often trying to trick his friends and family into looking for the little creatures. As a result, most of the dragons he knows have grown accustomed to the fake frogs that follow them around. :History After time of peace and celebration, relief that the SandWing succession was over with, the Prince of the MudWing kingdom had become a father unexpectedly. Prince Aster hadn't known to have been expecting. As a result of bad habits and poor health, Tupelo was the only hatchling to survive the clutch. Prince Aster, nonetheless, proudly announced the hatching of a new royal MudWing and swore to raise him well in a new era of peace. His promise followed through quite well, as he took the time he now had on his talons to raise his dragonet happily with his siblings and other MudWing dragonets. He was hardly given any expectations as he would, indirectly, be a new role model for being a MudWing in these new times, being one of the only royal dragonets in the palace at the time, and being the only one directly from a sibling of Moorhen. The only obligation Tupelo ever had to fulfill was a task that his father, really, had him do. Tupelo was sent to the Canyon Concave Academies to show the royal family's support for their new school system, as a representation of peace between the MudWings and the SkyWings. As a result, the royal family had sent their youngest heir to the school as well, Prinxess Citrine. Tupelo and Citrine accidentally became wonderful friends, sharing laughs, games, and general good memories with one another! They hardly even realized that their friendship was expected to bring such a sense of hope in the kingdoms' rulers as they did. The royal families have hardly put any pressure directly on their backs (except Citrine, who loves the idea that the spotlight is on her at all times, so her friend Tupelo must be too!), so they just enjoy the friendships they make at the Canyon Concaves much more than the bridges they're metaphorically building! Frankly, they're much more concerned with the colorful cast they're bound to meet! :Relationships ::Family :Prince Aster - Father big love!! such a good dad something something, unexpectedly responsible and helpful and a good role model :The MudWing Royal Family - Father's siblings good to him!!!!!!!!!! ::Allies :Prinxess Citrine - best friend!! :Enigma - hehe silly fish :Mindfreer - hes super cool! :Jackson - oh man he totally seems to know what he's doing! oughta impress :Lichen - hes a little rude :( but he's sure to show how good of a prinxe he really is! :Rosada - she's really rude!!!!! not so sure if they're going to be very good friends, but worth trying.... maybe :Axolotl - super nice!!!!! :D :Gallery Tupelo ladboy.png|old design! Category:MudWings Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+